Rival!
Rival! Interrogator, Laser Viper Officer Abroc Helicopters, Seattle Washington 07-20-2018 TP: Russian Interior TP Interrogator meets a Laser Viper Officer and Sees His First Sky Serpent Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by: Sabels '' Abroc Helicopters, Inc. - Seattle, Washington Located in Seattle, this company is centered around its many helipads. It is efficiently designed, and to the casual observer looks like a tour company. By the solar panels, rain water collection system and signs that say 'We Use Biodiesel' and 'The Earth is Everyone's Mother', you can tell this company seems to care about the environment. Closer inspection reveals that all the helicopters look like Mambas and FANGs and the employees move more like soldiers than tour guides. Interrogator is leaned against Mamba One looking at his phone. He's in his civilian clothes and looks like he's ready for a night out. Those who know what to look for though notice his eyes dart around scanning the area. There is a ping to let Interrogator know that a friendly craft is incoming, and then almost immediately one of the new top-of-the-line Sky Serpents rapidly careens into the area. The pilot does a showy spin around the helipad, and then brings it down fast, perhaps a little too uncomfortably close to the Mamba. Almost immediately after the ship bumps down, the engines power down and the pilot goes through a hasty post-flight check. Interrogator looks at the approaching craft and immediately forgets about the phone and everything else. He stares dumbstruck and begins to take a step forward... The overconfident pilot of the Sky Serpent opens the cockpit and hops out, swaggering over towards Interrogator. The man is in a blue flight suit and facemask with red rigging and a silver visor. He looks Interrogator over a moment, and then reaches up to pull off his helmet. "Greetings, Dr. Hamilton," the pilot says in Russian. "Or should I call you 'Interrogator'?" Under his helmet the man wears a red ski mask, further hiding his features. Interrogator replies in Russian, "When did we get THOSE?!?" The pilot looks back at the Sky Serpent a moment before returning his gaze to Interrogator. "Last year," he replies in Russian. "Although we've been running them through their paces since then before trusting them with anything important. They're an upgrade to the old Black Dragon. With you reassigned, this is going to be the new primary transport for Cobra Commander... and I'm his new pilot." Eyes narrowing momentarily, he assesses this insolent pilot, this new threat. "Lose control and you lose everything" The first words he remembers his Grandfather telling him ring through his head like a bell and he regains his composure. All smiles, he says, "I've been focusing so much on other things, this must have slipped by me." The thought that Cobra Commander might have purposely withheld this information from him never crosses his mind. The pilot holds out his red-gloved hand. "Well, I'm Dr. Prokhorov, and Cobra Commander says you're the best. He instructed me to find out everything I can from you, and, when you have time, to instruct you on the piloting and maintenance of the new Sky Serpent." Prokhorov looks from Interrogator to his craft. "Is this THE Mamba One?" Prokhorov shakes his head. "With all the stories I've heard, I'm surprised it's still flying." Interrogator says with a smile and pats the Mamba affectionately, "Yes, she is, Doctor." Relaxing slightly, he asks, "What is your Doctorate in?" Prokhorov chuckles. "I have doctorates in Applied Mathematics and Engineering Physics, with a concentration in aeronautical systems. My parents were nuclear physicists and encouraged my interests from a young age. When opportunity was lacking in Russia, Cobra made my dreams a reality." Interrogator chuckles and smiles while thinking, "I have to stay focused on the mission. I have to bring down The Coil. This Viper is a tool who has his uses and then when I'm done with him..." He shakes the Vipers hand and asks, "DO you mind taking me up in her? I've spent too long in the laboratory pouring over the technology we've gathered over the years, especially the Quintesson Tech." "Absolutely!" Prokhorov replies enthusiastically. "You can sit in the pit and be my RIO this time, but I'm sure with your experience you'll be able to take the controls in no time. And you'd better - the Commander will want you back in the pilot's seat once you're done with this mission - unless he decides to just keep me full time and leave you to your research." Prokhorov laughs, slapping Interrogator on the chest with the back of his hand. Interrogator thinks, "lose control..." as his fist tightens around his phone and he smiles at the Viper and nods saying, "Lead on, Comrade!" Prokhorov takes Interrogator up over Seattle in the new Sky Serpent. He really puts it through its paces, showing off what it can do. The entire time he keeps up a sociable, ingratiating patter. Underneath the jovial conversation, though, is an undercurrent of tension. Will this rivalry be friendly, or deadly? With Cobra, you can never quite tell...